Porcelain Beauty
by Emmene-moi
Summary: [DOM!HARRY x SUB!VOLDEMORT] Harry’s been fed up with all the pain the Dark Lord has caused him. When he finds him again in the Final Battle, a dark, suppressed part of him wants vengeance in the most painful way for Voldemort. NON-CON, PET!SLAVE!TOM x MASTER!HARRY
1. Pet

_**A/N: If Yaoi or Non-con is not your thing, please leave. Any flames left will be laughed at. :)**_

**_**

**Disclaimer: IF I OWNED HARRY POTTER, IT WOULD BE A NETFLIX SERIES.**

**_**

Over the difficult months they'd had searching for Horcruxes, Harry Potter had grown bitter and had a lot of resentment building up for all Lord Voldemort had put him through.

The insane bastard had ruined his life ever since that Halloween in '81. If Harry's parents had lived, he would have grown up with the love and comfort he needed, he would never have been set ridiculous expectations from strangers he didn't even know and he wouldn't have to watch all his friends die around him.

After Snape's memory in the Pensieve had played out, Harry knew straight away that he wasn't just going to hand himself over to the Dark Lord and his bloody Lil Death Munchers. No, he'd walk to him all right—only because it was his opportunity to finally deliver the revenge that he had been denied for nearly seventeen years.

~

"It has to be me, Ron. I have to go and face him..."Harry murmured softly in a false dejected voice. Internally, he was smirking.

The Golden Trio were hidden behind a large tapestry as Harry tried to explain that he was 'going to die for everyone' in order for the menace that was Lord Voldemort could finally die.

"No, Harry! He won't get you!"Hermione said tearfully, clutching her best friend like a lifeline. "We won't let him!"

Spells and walls exploded everywhere, debris nearly hit them with every bang.

"Whatever you saw, mate, just don't believe it! We'll kill old Moldy in another way! We want you to make it through this thing...Like we always do..."Ron pleaded with the adamant ravenette who refused to change his decision.

Harry sighed exasperatedly and said:

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this guys..._Stupefy_."

The two didn't even see the jets of red coming.

He placed them safely against the little alcove and put up some Notice-Me-Nots and protective wards—courtesy of Hermione Granger's teachings—so that they stay safe.

Harry donned his invisibility cloak and made his way out of the Castle, heading straight towards the Whomping Willow, where—hopefully—Voldemort still waited in the Shrieking Shack.

~

Voldemort had been in the place where Harry felt he would be, smirking as he thought of all the fools who didn't join his side paying the price for protecting the Potter brat.

He was in a sort of dreary and dusty bedroom. He sat on a rather large chair near the fire he had created with the Elder wand.

Nagini remained safe in her magical bubble that he created. He could not afford his beloved familiar suffering the same fate as he had felt his other Horcruxes did.

The Dark Lord stared at Severus Snape's dead body's obsidian eyes stare unseeingly at the person who had ordered his life terminated.

"You could have been great, Severus...If only you hadn't double crossed me like you did..."He murmured, the Elder wand being twirled slowly in thin white as chalk fingers.

In the quiet of the room, Lord Voldemort suddenly heard very obnoxiously loud footsteps making their way up the stairs. He didn't expect to see Harry Potter himself bursting into the room, never mind the fact that the brat went and tackled him to the ground, knocking his wand out of his hand in the process.

"Hello, Tom..."Potter whispered. His voice was with dripped power and malice. Immediately, the Dark Lord knew that he was in trouble.

"Do not call me that—!"Voldemort hissed, but was interrupted with a painful slap from the Potter who straddled him on the dirty floor.

"Don't yell at your superiors, Pet. You may get punished,"Harry growled as he Vanished the Dark Lord's robes, leaving him very naked.

Harry pulled a face at Voldemort's pale body. He looked even closely when he saw a strange buzz of Magic all around him. Like there was some Glamour on him...

"_Finite Incantatem!_"Harry hissed as he pushed his magic into his hand. Now, a silent and trembling Diary Tom like Voldemort was underneath him, his red cat eyes widened fearfully.

Harry hummed in agreement. He liked the way the Dark Lord looked now.

"Let's get some ropes on you now, huh Pet?"Harry whispered as his jade eyes glinted with cruelty. "_Incarcerous_!"

"W-What are you going to do to me?"Voldemort asked with a slight stutter.

"Something that you truly deserve."

_ Master? Are you okay? _ Nagini hissed in concern.

"Don't you dare make a sound, Tomcat,"Harry said in a sickly sweet voice.

Voldemort glared. _ No! I am not! _ Tom hissed frantically to Nagini.

**SLAP!**

Voldemort face had a nice imprint of Harry-Potter hand.

"You don't learn, do you Pet?"Harry said with mock sadness to a fuming Voldemort. "You're just making things worse for yourself..."

Some ring-like invisible force tightened around Voldemort's shaft. Harry gave a devilish smirk as he stood up and grabbed Voldemort's chestnut brown wavy hair painfully. The Dark Lord just barely stopped himself from crying out.

Harry dragged him to the chair the Dark Lord had previously sat on and sat down with Voldemort on his knees at his feet.

"You know, I'd never thought that I'd see the day Lord Voldemort would be kneeling at my feet..."Harry said with grin. "Feels awesome."

"You insolent brat! Let me go this instant! I can end you right now—!"The Dark Lord barked, but Harry dug his nails deeply into his cheeks. Enough for it to start bleeding...

"Ngh!"Voldemort whimpered.

Harry watched the beads of bright red blood on Voldemort's smooth porcelain skin, red as poppy flowers.

Harry unzipped his jeans and got his erected cock out. Voldemort's eyes widened further. He knew what was going to happen to him—he was foolish for not seeing it before.

Harry grabbed Voldemort's hair again and put his head near his cock.

"Months on end without getting laid was boring. Now you're going to help me relieve that boredom, Pet,"Harry growled. "Now..._Suck_."

Voldemort made and indignant noise before Harry pushed the large head of his cock into his plump ruby lips.

The Dark Lord looked up at the ravenette before going down slowly on Harry's 8" cock. He started gagging after six inches. Harry pushed Voldemort's head down further while the Dark Lord sucked and licked harder. That was a pleasant surprise for Harry.

"Harder, you little whore!"Harry growled and the Dark Lord complied docilely. Harry could feel his climax coming and barked out another order:

"Now don't spill or swallow any cum or you'll be in trouble!"

Voldemort did not want to find out what trouble meant, so he puffed up his cheeks to hold all the sticky white cum that was emptied into his mouth.

Harry stroked his hair, a condescending grin on his face as he took out his cock from Voldemort's mouth.

"Now, you're going to hold my cum in your mouth until I tell you to swallow. Don't spill it, remember..."he said sinisterly.

Harry picked the bound Dark Lord up from the floor, bridal style and placed him onto the bed, rearranging the binds on him to tie each of his limbs to one bedpost.

Voldemort felt like crying. How could he let a brat get the best of him?

Harry undressed himself, flinging his clothes and shoes onto the floor. He was in between Voldemort's pale spread legs, the Dark Lord's pink pucker waiting for him. Harry positioned himself at his entrance, not even bothering with any lube as he rammed into Voldemort's arse painfully.

_**"Nonononononono! This cannot be happening to me! Anyone but me! It hurts!"**_Voldemort thought to himself. His tears finally started pouring as Harry thrusted harder.

One thrust got particularly too hard and caused him to cough out the cum.

"Naughty Pet didn't listen. Oh well. I'll punish you later,"Harry said cheerfully.

Voldemort sobbed as Harry attacked his neck and left hickeys all over his body. He was pretty sure he felt something dripping down his leg.

"Please! Stop! I beg you, Potter!"he wailed.

"No. Look at you! You're nothing now!" Harry said with a rough thrust.

"You have ruined countless lives!" Thrust.

"People hate you!" Thrust.

"You have no one left on your side that will remain free!" Thrust.

"You are my bitch now!" Thrust.

"I'll make sure everyone knows it it! I decorate you like a trophy! I'll mark you so that every man, woman and child will know who you belong to!" Harry growled as his thrusts became more erratic.

Voldemort was filled with disgust as he actually felt himself get hard. He wanted to come, but that invisible ring was stopping him from releasing.

Harry came hard, biting down on Voldemort's shoulder as he he rode out his orgasm. The Dark Lord felt his enemy's cum coat his insides. All he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry from the pain and the disgusting pleasure he felt.

Harry waved his hand and soon both he and the cum and blood covered Dark Lord were clean.

He slid out of Voldemort and dressed himself, leaving his jacket off. He untied the weak brunette and wrapped him in it.

Harry carried Voldemort bridal style and with a jovial smile said:

"Let's go back to the castle now, shall we?"

**_**

**1560 words**

**_**

**_A/N: ...Um, Please review?..._**

**_(May turn into a Multi chapter fic if even one person asks.)_**


	2. Kneel

_IT'S A MULTI-CHAP FIC :)_

Thanks so much for the feedback guys. I was so excited to actually turn this into an MC fic. And a super thank you very much to all those who faved, followed or even gave my little idea a chance! Love ya ! :)

Warning: Nothing much happens in the chapter. 'Tis a filler I'm afraid...

_

The Light was gaining the upper hand in the Battle. The Dark was being incapacitated or just outright killed. Many Death Eaters had been captured and held in the deepest dungeons of Hogwarts, bound and gagged. They were watched over by a small squadron of Aurors that were alive along with Professors Vector and Sinstra.

Imagine everyone's surprise when they heard Harry Potter's voice echoing in their heads. It was a horrible experience for Voldemort's Death Eaters—Harry's magically amplified voice gave them extreme headaches...

"Lord Voldemort is defeated! Stop your fighting now, Death Eaters that still remain alive. There is no use. Surrender—your punishment shall be lighter. Resist—you shall be killed. Choose wisely..."Harry hissed sinisterly.

All those who were still on the battlefield immediately lost all hope. They were done for now. They immediately raised their hand in the air in surrender. Numerous wands dropped to the ground, making clanking sounds in unison as they did.

"Heh. Good choice. Very wise of you,"Harry mocked. "Light Side, seize them please."he ordered coolly.

Hermione—who had woken up very irritated with Harry halfway through the fight and had battled Bellatrix—grabbed aforementioned witch by her curly black hair who screamed when the brunette did.

"Shut up for once in your life, you demented little sycophant!"Hermione hissed angrily. The woman stared at her in surprise, but did as she was told, albeit reluctantly.

Ron had battled with Lucius Malfoy and Ginny with Narcissa. Both youngest Weasley children smirked at the blonds, happy that Harry had finally stopped that megalomaniac Voldemort clearly was. They too grabbed the angry Malfoys by the arms.

Everyone else grabbed their own Death Eater and waited for further instructions.

"Everyone have a Death Eater/Dark Side Ally? Good. Even though Azkaban has fallen, if you have the ability to Apparate, please take your prisoner and take them to the Ministry Atrium where I shall be waiting for you," Harry's voice echoed in a no-nonsense tone that was fueled with power. Everyone couldn't help BUT follow his orders.

Multiple loud cracks reverberated through Hogwarts as the Light Apparated with their captives as one.

~

The Light Side found no one waiting for them at the Atrium. Suddenly, Harry Potter was in front of them with a smaller brown haired boy wearing a grey sweater that was two sizes too big.

The boy was had a completely blank facial expression, his pale white skin had a few bruises on them by the ankles and wrists.

He was held firmly by the waist by a triumphant looking Harry Potter.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!"Harry greeted. "I see you have successfully apprehended your prisoners. Here next to me stands the 'oh so mighty and invincible Dark Lord Voldemort' reduced to nothing but my own pet..."

Everyone—Dark and Light alike—stared at the mysterious boy who was now identified as Lord Voldemort himself in varying degrees of surprise.

They were stunned immensely. The most dangerous Dark Lord in five centuries had been defeated by a boy so easily! Now he was Harry's little slave...

"And to show you how much control I have over him..."Harry spoke again. "Kneel, Pet..."Harry ordered Voldemort.

The brunette's eyes widened and he quickly went down onto his knees at Harry's feet, his pale hands behind his back. He suddenly became very interested with the floors design.

The Dark side gasped softly while the Light watched on in fascination.

"Pet, who's bitch are you?"Harry asked sweetly.

"..."

"Pet, I asked you a question. Answer it. You don't want to add on to your punishment, do you, Lovey?"Harry's said with an underlying threat that was clear to all in the sweet tone. "Apologise to your Master."

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, M-M-Master..."Voldemort's meek and soft voice stuttered out. Everyone was surprised at how gentle his voice sounded...The surprises kept on coming.

"I accept your apology. Now, be a dear and answer the question, Pet."

Voldemort scrunched up his beautiful face, shutting his eyes tightly for a second before opening them and muttering something imperceptible.

"Sorry, Pet, we didn't hear that... Speak up, dear."

"I'm Harry Potter's bitch. I belong to him and him alone..."Voldemort said with a choked up voice, his eyes never leaving the ground.

"Good boy!"Harry congratulated as if Voldemort were a small child. He stroked the latter's hair like you would a cat as he looked up at the amazed faces of their audience.

"You see, Dark Side...This is the very same fate that awaits you. Luckily for you, as slaves we will make a charter that would protect you from too much harm, something that you would most likely not do for us had you won the war—which you didn't! You would most likely have basically dehumanised the survivors of the Light Side...Admit it,"Harry said with a sorrowful tone.

Voldemort and his Death Munchers had actually planned out what to do with the 'Light Traitors'. They had wanted to make their lives a Hell on Earth. They were lucky enough that Harry had shown them a small bit of kindness.

"So, you're telling us that the Dark will be our slaves?"Ernie Macmillan asked.

"Yep."

"And there's not many restrictions, right?"

"Pretty much."

"Just wanted to be clear. Thanks."

"Welcome. Now, how the slaves get assigned is at an auction held sometime this week so ladies and gentlemen mark the date. The prisoners shall be held in the Ministry cells as Azkaban is destroyed. Aurors, please escort them..."Harry ordered.

Within a few minutes there were no more prisoners left.

"Mr Potter,"Kingsley called. Harry nodded for him to continue. "Shouldn't all the current Head of Departments and the Wizengamot have a meeting on who should be the new Minister?"

"Oh! I was going to get to that! Ron, Hermione, and all those concerned—follow me to Courtroom Twenty. It's small enough to fit everyone and it's the closest..."

"Of course, Mr Potter,"came the simultaneous agreements.

Harry grinned down at Voldemort. "Stand up, Pet! We have places to go!"he said chirpily.

The brunette immediately nodded and stood up quickly, not needing to be told twice.

**_**

**1041 **

**Words**

**(Excluding A/N)**

**_**

**A/N: Heads ups, I'm not really looking for a happily ever after for this fic really, but if it happens...oh well. **

**_...Um, Please review? :)_**


End file.
